<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Demon's Heaven by SinnersPalace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207662">A Demon's Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace'>SinnersPalace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Creampie, Deflowering, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nuns, Oral Sex, Other, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nun travels to a dark cave to find someone who has gone missing. She finds that there are horrors out of this world that her faith cannot protect her from.</p><p>Warnings: Non-Con, demons, nuns, deflowering/virgin, mind control, lots of blood, corruption, oral sex (female receiving)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Demon's Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sister Holly, please,” Holly turned around to meet the concerned gaze of Sister Katherine, “be careful.”</p><p>Holly gave an exasperated sigh, “you know it’s just the gossip of the children, the cave has no such demonic howling.”</p><p>“Sister,” Sister Katherine said more sternly. “It never hurts to bring caution.” There was a pause, “Don’t forget your rosary.”</p><p>Holly clutched the cross dangling loosely at her chest, “I would never.”</p><p>Sister Katherine gave a nod, “I trust you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Holly straightened her head piece, picking up a lantern from the table, “I will find Brother Nathaniel.”</p><p>Brother Nathaniel was from a neighbouring village who had been visiting to provide her and Sister Katherine help with schooling the children. It had been three days since brother Nathaniel had gone missing and two days since there had been whispering of satanic rituals being performed and demonic screams coming from in the cave he was last seen at.</p><p>The cave was far north to the church and extended deep into a mountain which Holly had played in since she was a child. With the confidence of knowing its dark, twisted and rocky path, Holly had volunteered to search the cave for Brother Nathaniel.</p><p>The trek to the cave was cold. The wind would have caused her hair to whip into her face had it not been tucked away in her veil. The air she breathed felt icy in her lungs and the flame in the lantern extinguished a few times by the time she found herself at her destination.</p><p>Her jaw was locked with determination, “Brother Nathaniel, I pray you are safe,” she said before taking a step into the darkness.</p><p>The cave was much smaller and colder than she remembered. The rocks were jagged and threatened to slice her soft skin as she shuffled deeper into the cave. The light from her lantern suddenly felt far too dim for comfort.</p><p>“Brother Nathaniel?” Holly called out into the cave. The only thing that answered her was the echo of her own voice and the howling of the wind.</p><p>The dark cavern smelled like moist rock and algae. It was clear no one had been here in a while, but what made Holly’s gut twist with horror was the faint smell of iron in the air; blood. The scent had been in the air since her first breath in the cave but finally seeing the large blotch of dried blood staining the dark rocks still made Holly freeze with shock.</p><p>“Brother Nathaniel!” Holly called more urgently, stumbling forward. Brother Nathaniel, or someone, was down here, and judging by the splatters of blood on the ground, they needed help. Holly would have slipped and contributed to the stains on the floor had she not known the cave as well as she did. Even with her knowledge, it was still difficult for her to keep her balance. Her lantern rattled in her haste.</p><p>Up ahead there would be an opening, she remembered. That open area had always been her secret hideout when she was young. She would stay there for hours and play with her doll. But this was no time to reminisce, Holly chided herself. When she reached the opening, the smell of iron was even stronger and to her surprise, the lantern gripped in her sweaty palms weren’t the only source of light.</p><p>Rows and rows of lit candles cast shadows that laughed around Holly. There was still barely enough light to see clearly, but it was bright enough for Holly to see the mangled body slumped in the centre of the opening. Clearly the unconscious man was the source of the sharp bloody smell permeating the air. Holly didn’t bother covering her nose.</p><p>“Brother Nathaniel!” She dashed forward, recognising the torn robes on the body despite all the blood. She crouched to the man’s level, shaking his limp arm. “Are you okay?” Holly didn’t know what answer she expected, but her question was not answered. </p><p>Crimson liquid stained her hands and soaked into her robes. Holly fumbled to her inner piece, white and untarnished. She tore the cloth and clumsily bandaged one of the many wounds littering Brother Nathaniel’s body. Her hands were shaking and despite her knowledge in healing, the knot she had tied to secure the improvised bandage was unsatisfactory.</p><p>Holly questioned whether there was even a point in wrapping the Brother’s wounds. What if it was just a corpse? It was then that Holly remembered to check his breathing and sighed with relief. Brother Nathaniel was still alive.</p><p>Holly took deep breaths. “Okay, I need to get him to a doctor.” Holly told herself. She began to shift him onto her shoulder with much difficulty. He was heavy, but she managed to stand up without toppling over.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Holly said and took a step forward. Suddenly, the whole cave began to shake like an earthquake had struck. A low, deep, raspy voice coming from deeper in the cave echoed loudly in the claustrophobic cavern.</p><p>“Brother Nathaniel is not worth saving, little nun.” The voice mocked. “He was corrupted from the beginning - held the mark of the devil and summoned one.” The candles around Holly flickered as wind blew from inside the cave. Impossible, but Holly was too frightened to question it.</p><p>“Lust is something they have not taught you.” The voice was suddenly behind her, at her ear. Holly spun around quickly but saw nothing beside her. “But, I am <em>oh so</em> <em>willing</em> to teach you.”</p><p>A cold blast of wind made Holly drop Brother Nathaniel and a demon, with dry scaly skin, a long reptilian tail and a body that looked like it was made of skin stretched over bone materialised grabbed her wrist.</p><p>Holly tried to scream, but no sound left her lips.</p><p>“You will not cry as I imprint the devil into your maiden flesh.” The demon hissed, “You will not protest as I enjoy you.” It grinned menacingly, “and when I am done, you will choose whether you wish to return to holiness orstray.” </p><p>Holly wanted to tell the demon to stop, but she couldn’t. It felt like the weight of the world was on her tongue. The demon reached out and touched her robes. They ignited into flames and burned away, charred bits floating to the ground and exposing her naked form. She didn’t feel any heat from the fire. With a swipe of its bony arm, Holly was knocked to the ground. She landed on her back with a squelch; wet blood was painted onto her pale skin.</p><p>“Everything that happens from this moment onward is the fault of the man lying next to you.” The demon approached her and pinned her down. The sharp end of its tail was pointing at her throat. “He was the one who brought me here, foolishly believing that in exchange for releasing me into your realm, I would grant him a whore he could indulge in whilst retaining his holy status.” Holly didn’t dare to move or react to the new information. </p><p>“Good.” The demon praised, at her lack of fight. It brought a claw up to caress her cheek. “Good.” It repeated. The claw slowly travelled down her neck and Holly tried once again to protest, but found that she couldn’t. </p><p>She closed her eyes, refusing to look at the spawn from hell any longer. Her eyes felt damp but her tears didn’t fall; more like they <em>couldn’t </em>fall.</p><p>“Open your eyes.” The demon commanded. “You must watch.”</p><p>Holly’s eyes opened immediately. She tried to shut them, but her eye lids didn’t budge. Holly was forced to watch in horror as the demon’s claws gave her breasts their first touch from lust. Holly cried out and she was surprised that she made a sound.</p><p>The demon laughed, “You will not protest as I enjoy you.” It repeated its first few orders. “If you are able to make noise, then it must have been one of <em>pleasure</em>?”</p><p>Holly bit her lip and glared at the demon, showing her protest in a different manner. The demon was unfazed by her sharp stare. “You are far too meek to scare me. Holy teachings do not teach you how to refuse, nor how to fight, much less scare a demon.” Its voice was slightly amused.</p><p>“Come, now, moan for me.” The demon trailed its nail along the valley of her breasts and Holly shivered, holding her moans back. She didn’t know what was happening but it felt frighteningly good. Was this why the holy mother forbid sex? The sensation was addictive, and even though she had been taught that lust was ugly, crude and filthy, she <em>desired</em> more. “You may be wondering why it feels so good despite your refusal for pleasure.” The demon seemed to know what she was thinking.</p><p>“I assure you, I have not tampered with your body. Your desire is coming only from you.” It was a lie on the demon’s part, but it had no obligation to be honest. It knew Holly was scared and had no guilt taking advantage of it. “You have always wanted sex. You have just never known it.” There was a claw between her legs and when she tried to close them, the demon forbid her. Her legs spread themselves widely for the creature, as if Holly herself was willing to engage with it.</p><p>Holly felt shame with the indecent way she was exposing herself; lying naked on the cold rocks with her legs spread and an eager creature of desire between them. Even when the demon whispered the word sex into her ear she squirmed, uncomfortable with the mention of the word. She felt so embarrassed, even with the knowledge that no one else was around to watch her humiliation as she slowly wandered away from the church’s teachings.</p><p>“Aaaah~” Holly felt a finger drag itself along her slit. Her pure, inexperienced flesh gave a strong response. </p><p>“You emit the smell of lust.” The demon leaned down to her hole and inhaled her scent. Holly blushed at how close it was to her privates. She could feel its hot breath on her sex, causing her skin to tingle. ”You are aroused.” The demon pulled its finger away, a thin line of slick stretching from her core to the demon’s finger. Without touching, they were connected.</p><p>Holly wanted to express her disgust as the demon’s tongue flicked down to her womanhood, but nothing came out but the sound of pleasure as the firm, wet tongue lapped up her juices. “Mhm!” Holly covered her mouth to stifle her moans.</p><p>The demon’s tongue concentrated on the outside of her sex while its claws plunged into her tight hole. Holly screamed with pain but the spawn of hell assured her it was one pleasure, as it had made it so that only sounds of bliss would escape her. She believed it, despite feeling the demon’s sharp nails scrape and tear at her walls. Her vagina throbbed.</p><p>Holly’s back arched unnaturally high as the claws dug deep into her tight channel. “Ah- Aaaahh!” Her tears wouldn’t fall no matter how hard she blinked. The demon curled its fingers up and Holly yelped as the nails glided across a sweet spot that made the muscles in her stomach clench. Holly gasped as the demon’s tongue dragged across her clit at the same time. Her head fell back and she lost all the strength in her body. The demon had to hold her legs apart for her. It continued to simultaneously please her clit and her sex, stroking, licking and teasing her sensitive areas. It toyed with her reactions, tortuously altering its rhythm from slow to fast based on her responses.</p><p>Holly didn’t know what to think. She couldn’t handle all the new sensation and suddenly, she was cumming for the demon. Years of chastity was thrown away as she screamed her lungs out and orgasmed. Her walls spasmed around the thin fingers inside her and she dug her nails into the hard rocks below her. “Please! No, stop!” She was begging for her orgasm to end before the pleasure engulfed her sanity.</p><p>To Holly’s amazement, she was still conscious afterwards. Her body was sore and languid, but she was forced to keep up with the demon as it impatiently aligned its sex against hers.</p><p>“I will take pleasure in your soft flesh.” The demon said. It almost sounded like a sigh of pleasure. Her pussy was soaked in an abundance of her own juices after cumming and the demon’s saliva. Instead of holding her hips to anchor itself, the demon groped her breasts, using it as leverage as it slid into her and stole her virginity without sympathy. Holly spluttered and struggled to breathe as the demon pierced her no longer chaste hole and fresh blood was spilt.</p><p>“You feel pleasure.” The demon said, and the pain vanished instantly. It was replaced with pure ecstasy and Holly moaned softly as she received her first thrust. “You are taking me well.” The fiend commended. It groaned with vulgar satisfaction as it marked her.</p><p>“Ngg,” Without intending it, Holly felt her walls clenching tightly onto the demon’s cock. It was so hard within her and every movement led to bursts of pleasure, like it was a drug that she had been addicted to for years.</p><p>“So… sensitive.” The demon tightened its grip on her mounds, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. It dragged its dick out achingly slow and sheathed the length back inside at the same speed. Each time, the palm of the creature’s claws would rub against her nipples, and her buds eventually hardened, becoming receptive to the soft brushes of friction each pump caused.</p><p>Slow and agonising; that was how the sex was. Holly was sensitive enough to not complain, the leisurely rhythm just enough to build her up to a sweet orgasm without overwhelming her.</p><p>“Ah! Oh, oh, Mhmn…” Holly sighed with delight as her nerves sparked with bliss. Her sounds were quiet, but arousing. Holly watched as the demon above her sent its long tongue to trail across her skin, toying with the sensitive skin around her neck and ears. The sensation was ticklish and made her shiver. The demon’s deliberate thrusts were starting to make her go crazy. The slow build to the ultimate pleasure made her cunt squeeze with anticipation as she was nudged to her impending high.</p><p>“I had wished to spend more time breaking you,” the demon hissed. “But it seems that you have succumbed to lust already.”</p><p>Holly’s eyes rolled back as she felt <em>it </em>coming. Her hips bucked to meet the demon’s, as its length sought out her deepest parts. She could feel the smooth member stroking the walls of her lower muscles and Holly released a loud moan as she came once again. </p><p>“Ah- Aaaaaahh!!” Her voice echoed around the cave and Holly gasped for breath as her pussy contracted around the solid girth inside her. Her head was blank and dizzy with fulfilment as the demon drove her to her high. “Oh…” Holly was left sighing as she rode out her climax, the creature inside her following soon. </p><p>Holly felt warm spurts of thickness enter her womb. They splattered against her cervix, rewarding the demon with a lewd moan from her. The demon groaned with delight above her, its claws digging into the soft flesh of her breasts. It wasn’t painful though, in fact, it was pleasant.</p><p>The sharp tang of iron was in the air already, but this time, her blood contributed to the smell as the demon pulled its long cock out and drew its cum and her blood along with it. The fluids smeared onto her inner thighs like a messy painting.</p><p>“Now I command you to choose, defiled nun,” The demon leaned in close, “choose to join me and stray from faith, or do your best to return to God.” The demon smiled knowingly, “And I assure you, you will not be able to return.”</p><p>Holly saw flashes of images in her eyes. Images of her lying on her small modest bed, back at the church, her robes discarded and fingers between her legs as she squirmed and pleased her cunt. She was crying out into the night like a whore.</p><p>Another image flashed by of Holly doing her best to talk with Sister Katherine whilst her juices flowed with frustration, staining her white underwear. Pure, innocent children surrounded them as Holly and Katherine taught the children their manners. Yet, Holly’s face was flushed and she was only thinking of having a hot, hard cock inside her tight hole.</p><p>Then, another image took over and she was kneeling in front of the Holy Mother with tears in her eyes. Her pussy squelched with shame and desire as the Holy Mother stared down at her with cold, disapproving eyes. Holly was naked, her robes stripped and stolen from her as she was thrown out of the church after she was caught pleasuring herself. </p><p>A final image was burned into her mind of her as a street whore, free for any man’s use. Multiple men penetrated her at the same time. They released their frustrations on and in her. With or without her consent, she was forced to soak up their sins and bathe in their sperm. Her body was filthy and she was clearly a broken woman who only saw lust. </p><p>Holly was too busy with the images to reply until the demon spoke. “If you refuse to choose, I will spear you from your intimate flesh straight through to your mouth.” It was growing impatient. The demon’s arrow head tail positioned itself at the entrance of her abused, leaking cunt as the creature threatened her.</p><p>Despite the threat, Holly didn’t feel scared. “I’m not going back.” She announced firmly. Her confidence was from an unknown source within her. Some where deep down, she knew her body and spirit were broken and that she had nothing to lose by abandoning her faith.</p><p>The demon seemed to already know her answer, but was still pleased when it heard it. Holly had no choice to begin with; the demon already had her wrapped around its finger and been tampering with her mind since it revealed itself to her. “Then allow me to possess you.”</p><p>The fiend’s claw rested against her forehead and she felt a slight burn until the weight of the creature’s claw disappeared. She opened her eyes and found that the cave was suddenly very bright. Her vision had been enhanced. The demon was nowhere to be seen, but she knew it was inside her. The demon corrupted her body and now, it was corrupting her mind quickly. Holly felt her old self fading, and fast. The one that would love, believe and hold hope.</p><p>Now, she wanted to see the world in turmoil. And she would start with her home.</p><p>She would destroy the church, burn it down to ashes and laugh as her sisters were cremated with it. Holly would watch the building’s holiness be burned by the fire of hell and enjoy it. Those were the demon’s wishes and thus, were her own feelings. Thin, slippery droplets of lust rolled down her inner thighs and Holly dragged her own finger to gather the sperm and dried blood and put it in her mouth. Her tongue met the tainted taste of her once sacred flesh. Holly took a step towards the opening of the cave, with the intention to go back, but a soft groan of pain stopped her.</p><p>Ah yes, she smiled, Brother Nathaniel who had gone astray. It was his fault that the demon had come to this realm and soiled Holly in the most manipulative and cruel way possible. It was Brother Nathaniel who summoned the demon, but Holly had paid the price. Holly tilted her head without sympathy. There was the sound of the slow drip of Brother Nathaniel’s blood to the ground as the tendrils of Hell reached out to bring him closer to her. She touched Brother Nathaniel’s robes and they burned away.</p><p>“Oh, Brother Nathaniel,” Holly sighed as she straddled him and wrapped her small hand around his penis. She knew what a cock was for now. Her core tingled, slick gathering at her entrance. Brother Nathaniel groaned harder as she stroked him. He tried forming words of protest but Holly wasn’t listening. “You deserve some punishment too.”</p><p>“Ughh…” Brother Nathaniel had loss too much blood to reply, yet there was still enough blood being pumped to his manhood for him to hold an erection. </p><p>“Lust is amazing, my brother,” Holly sighed as she pumped him harder. “Lie back and enjoy it.” Holly licked Brother Nathaniel’s neck sensually, pressing her body against his.</p><p>“I don’t think it’ll matter, but,” Holly’s brown eyes glowed red for a split second. She positioned the tip of his sex flush against the heated entrance of her own before she leaned down to Brother Nathaniel’s ear and whispered, “You will not protest as I enjoy you.”</p><p>She dropped her hips down and they both cried out as he filled her fully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, I'm back at it again with dark fantasy porn lol. Hopefully those of you who enjoyed Forest of Lust will enjoy this one too (or vice versa). I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, and I finally wrote it out. I think it turned out pretty good, but you are still completely welcome to let me know what you think in the comments. </p><p>Also, go visit me on Tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com! It's not super active, but hey, it is slightly more active than my Ao3 account ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>